Never Grow Up
by Alybear
Summary: A series of one-shots about Quinn and Puck's lives if they would've kept Beth. Set when she's four years old. Lots of fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is the first chapter of many Beth adorableness :) I hope you guys like it! Sorry, there's no Puck in this one... The first time I immagined this scene in my head in stupid math class, for some reason Puck wasn't in it, and I just coundn't seem to fit him in. But he'll be in the next one! This fic is based off of Taylor Swift's Never Grow Up. Seriously guys, this song is amazing, if you havn't heard it, you need to get up off your ass and listen now. Haha, just a suggestion... anyways, hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I did, it would be all Quick and Mercedes wouldn't be so annoying... Hopefully**

* * *

><p>Quinn stressfully shut her laptop. She was exhausted. She'd been studying all afternoon and her brain hurt from the overload. She turned to the digital clock on her night stand to see it was already 2:23 AM. Quinn sighed and turned to the next page of notes. Her coffee wasn't doing shit to keep her awake. If Puck were here now he'd probably make her go to bed but he was back in Lima for a family emergency. Quinn would've gone with if she didn't have this huge final in a few days.<p>

She took another deep breath and tried to continue reading but soon felt drowsiness take over her entire body. She tried to keep her eyes from shutting but she couldn't find the willpower. Quinn laid her head on all the papers covering my desk. Maybe she'd just take a quick break...

Before she knew it, Quinn was startled awake by a small hand poking her arm. Her eyes fluttered open to see a small, tear-stained Beth clutching her faded stuffed elephant in her right arm. Her curly blonde hair was in matted knots traveling down to her lower back.

"Bethie what's the matter?" Quinn asked worriedly, ignoring the cluttered mess around her.

"Mommy I don't feel good," she cried.

Quinn sympathetically pushed a few strands of dark blonde hair away from the girl's delicate forehead and placed her lips against it. "Oh baby you're burning up!" She exclaimed. Beth sniffled as Quinn pushed herself up from the chair and took her daughter in her arms. Beth wrapped her legs around her mother's waist and held onto her neck.

Quinn took the little girl into the attached bathroom and flipped on the light switch. Both startled by the light, blinked rapidly, trying to get used to the newfound brightness.

Quinn placed Beth onto the counter next to the sink and reached inside the cabinets. Beth swung her thin legs over the edge, fixing the fur on her favorite stuffed animal, Milo.

Quinn found what she was looking for and pulled out a thermometer. She lifted up the tired four-year-old's arm and placed it under.

It came out to be 101 degrees. "Oh Bee you have a fever."

"Mommy my tummy r-really hurts," Beth murmured through her tears, wiping her runny nose with the hem of her flannel pajama shirt.

"Sweetheart do you think you're gonna-" Beth nodded before she could answer and Quinn quickly lifted her from the counter and lifted the toilet seat just in time. Quinn held back the girl's long hair and rubbed her back soothingly as she coughed into the toilet.

"Mommy," she cried once she was done.

"Oh Bee," Quinn purred, whipping away Beth's tears, "it's okay, Mommy's here." She picked Beth up into her arms and brought her out of her bedroom into the small apartment's kitchen. Quinn filled a pink sippy cup full of water in which Beth used to wash her mouth out with.

"Mommy, can I sleep with you tonight?" Beth asked innocently, looking up from her sippy cup.

Quinn traced a strand of blonde hair and pushed it out of Beth's face. "Of course you can Bumble Bee," she cooed.

Beth finished her water and Quinn placed the cup in the sink. She turned around to see her daughter looking up at her longingly, holding both arms out above her head. Quinn chuckled lightly, lifting the small girl into her arms. She turned into Beth's pink butterfly-themed room and switched on the light.

"Mommy what are we doing?" asked a sleepy Beth, rubbing her eyes.

"We're gonna change you outa your stinky clothes," she said, grabbing a thin Sleeping Beauty night gown from the pink and white dresser.

She removed Beth's floral flannels, which were now drenched with sweat due to the high temperature the girl had spiked, and clothed her into the silky light pink gown that draped down to just past her toes.

"Okay my little Bumble Bee, let's get to bed." Beth yawned and placed her head in the crook of Quinn's neck as she carried her off to bed.

Once they were both settled Beth snuggled up next to her mother while Quinn wrapped her arms around her securely.

"When's Daddy coming home?" Beth whispered, fighting to keep her eyes from staying closed.

"Soon Baby Girl, I promise," she reassured Beth, who snuggled deeper into Quinn's chest.

"Mommy, will you sing to me?" Beth asked from under Quinn's arms.

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
>It could stay this simple<br>I won't let nobody hurt you  
>Won't let no one break your heart<br>No, no one will desert you  
>Just try to never grow up, never grow up <em>

Quinn kissed a now sleeping Beth's head and drifted off herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I hope you liked it! Please review, I love those :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my goodness, I got such l got such lovely feedback from you guys! Thank you! That's the most review I've ever gotten for a first chaper :) I hope you guys who reviewed continued to do so :) Haha, lots of smiles! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I think you can tell because it doesn't suck.**

* * *

><p>"Twenty-one, twenty-two, thirty-" Puck counted.<p>

"Daddy you cheated!" Puck heard his daughter yell out from somewhere close in the apartment. Quinn was out for the day and it was pouring outside, which left the two of them playing inside games together. They were playing hide and go seek and right now he was It. "I know how to count!" she exclaimed, now in his sight.

"Bee, you're not supposed to come out 'till I find you! That's cheating," Puck said matter-of-factly.

"You cheated first," she accused.

"Okay, fine. Since I'm so bad at being It, how about you be It," he suggested.

Beth took a moment to think this over. "Hmm... Okay, but no more cheating," she said, shaking her finger.

Puck raised his hands up over his head in defense, "No more cheating."

When Beth had finished counting, she ran to the living room to search for Puck. She saw a big lump behind the curtains and ran over to go expose her daddy, who she knew would be there.

She turned back the curtains to find Puck standing there, as she had suspected.

"Daddy I found you!" she exclaimed.

"Awe man," he replies disappointedly.

"Daddy you stink at this game," Beth proclaimed.

"Nu-uh!" He argued.

"Uh-huh!"

"I am the best hide and go seeker you've ever seen," he defended himself.

"Daddy, you can't hide _or_ seek!"

"I guess you're right little monster," he admitted, scooping up Beth and tickling her.

"Daddy put me down!" she requested between giggles.

XOXOXOX

Beth sat in her father's lap as they watched he favorite movie, The Little Mermaid, together.

"Wait, I'm confused, how come she can talk again?" Puck asked.

Beth rolled her eyes, a trait she seemed to pick up from her mother way too quickly. "_Because_ her voice was let out of necklace when it broke."

"How'd that chic get her voice?" He asked, running a hand through his Mohawk.

"That's Ursula! Aren't you watching the movie?"

Puck sighed. There was no point in arguing with this one.

"He's so dreamy," Beth sighed as Erik stabbed Ursula.

Puck looked at his daughter in disbelief. He was a bit taken aback at that statement. She's only four! He shouldn't have to be worrying about boys at her age. "Beth, aren't you still supposed to think boys have cooties?"

"Daddy, I'm four years old now," she stated before going back to the movie.

XOXOXOX

Beth looked up from the Snow White picture she was coloring to find her daddy had fallen asleep. She took one look at the pink marker cradled in her palm and back to her dad's sleeping face.

This could be a moment of opportunity. Beth was going to make her daddy the prettiest princess in all of New York City. She pushed her Disney Princess coloring book aside and crawled in front of where her dad was sprawled out on the couch. Beth grabbed some of her favorite colored markers from the box on the coffee table and went to work.

Giggling, she removed the cap of the hot pink marker and drew a big, messy circle on his right cheek. "First some blush," she said aloud. Beth then went for the purple and colored on his eyelid. Luckily, he was a very heavy sleeper and didn't notice a thing. "Then some eye shadow," she declared. Beth knew what they were all called because her mommy had to put make-up on her all the time for ballet recitals. She loved learning new things and had asked her mom what it was all called. Beth giggled more looking at how silly her daddy looked at the moment. She capped the purple once she was satisfied with his now very dark eyelids and grabbed hold of the bright red. Beth was just about to smear red marker all over Puck's lips when se heard the lock turn in the front door.

She quickly collected all her markers and raced out of the room just before Quinn walked into the living room.

She took one look at her sleeping boyfriend and burst into a fit of laughter. She guessed Beth must've gotten to him. Quinn knew how much she just _loved_ to color. Puck stirred a bit when she shook him. He opened his eyes to see Quinn clasping her mouth, trying not to let her laughter out.

"What?" he asked, confused. She stifled a laugh and nodded towards the square mirror on the wall.

He looked at her suspiciously before getting up from his comfortable spot on the couch and over to the mirror. He raised his brows when he saw his face. He gave Quinn a look when she burst out laughing. She couldn't hold it in any longer. Puck heard a light giggle from down the hall and saw Beth poking her head out behind the wall. "I'm gonna get you," he said playfully, chasing his laughing daughter. He finally reached Beth and scooped her up, tickling her all over.

"Daddy you're a pretty princess now!" she laughed. "Mommy!" she exclaimed, seeing Quinn in the doorway of the room Puck had chased her into. Puck let her down and she ran into her mother's arms. "Mommy you're home! I missed you so much!" Beth wrapped her little arms around Quinn's neck.

"I missed you too Bumble Bee," Quinn replied, giving Beth an Eskimo kiss. "Did you have fun with Daddy?"

Beth nodded her head vigorously. "We had lots of fun! I made Daddy a pretty princess, see?"

Quinn chuckled, "I definitely do see."

"And you know what else?"

"What?" Quinn asked, lifting Beth up further in her arms.

"Daddy is _terrible_ at hide and go seek," Beth proclaimed.

Quinn laughed softly. "Oh really?" she asked, taking Beth out of the room, leaving Puck to go wash his face.

XOXOXOX

"So I take it your day with Beth went well?" Quinn asked, sitting on the couch after putting Beth down for a nap.

"Mmhm," he replied, pulling Quinn onto his lap. She giggled, pecking him on the lips. "Guess what Beth said today."

"What?" she asked curiously.

"That Prince Erik was '_dreamy',_" he replied, putting air quotes around the word.

"Oh really?" she laughed.

"Hell yeah! She shouldn't like boys yet. It's too early," he exclaimed matter-of-factly.

"Puck, it's just a little crush, no big deal," she said calmly, brushing Puck's Mohawk. "Believe me. She's got a whole lot more growing up to do. She's still your little princess." Quinn sunk her head into his shoulder.

"I sure hope so," whispered Puck, brushing the long blond hair that had come over her eyes behind her ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I hoped you all liked chapter two of Never Grow Up! Please review :) I 3 those.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here's chapter three! I want to thank a really good friend of mine, Bailey, for coming up for most of these promts! It just wouldn't be a perfect day at the park without you :) I hope you'al enjoy this chapter! **

**Whoa... hehe, did I just say you'al? Haha, I'm not the least bit southern! **

* * *

><p>Quinn took a seat on Beth's small canopy bed. "Okay Bethie, come here," she said, patting the spot in front of her.<p>

Beth grabbed her brush off the dresser and plopped down in front of Quinn, handing her the brush. Quinn smiled and ran the brush through her knotted hair.

"Your hair is so messy Girlie," she commented, giggling at her daughter's miraculous effort to keep her hair intact.

"That's because you haven't done it yet Mommy," Beth explained innocently.

Quinn chuckled. Beth had requested French braids for their day at the park today. "You excited for the park today Bumble Bee?" She asked, carefully running her fingers through the now-smoothed part of Beth's hair she had just brushed.

"Yes!" Beth exclaimed excitedly, careful not to nod too much based on previous unfortunate experiences. "Can we feed the duckies? Please please _please_ with a blueberry on top?" She begged.

She laughed at her daughter's innocence. Quinn had never really liked cherries, so Beth had changed it to blueberries- which Quinn adored- just for her.

"Anything you want Bee," she said sweetly.

"Knock knock," said a voice from the door. Both girls looked up to see Puck standing in the doorway, smiling at his two girls.

"Hey," Quinn greeted, looking up from parting Beth's hair.

"Hi Daddy. Mommy's making me a princess!" Puck chuckled and made his way over to the bed.

"You already _are_ a princess," Puck inferred, leaning over to tickle Beth's stomach. Beth giggled and leaned over, blocking her tummy.

"_Puck_," exclaimed Quinn, who had just lost the start of a perfect braid. She slapped him playfully on the arm and stared over. "Why don't you get changed," she suggested, shooing him out of the room.

"Alright, alright, I'm leaving," he said, but not before pecking her on the cheek.

Quinn smirked and began the braid again. "Sorry Mommy," Beth squeaked quietly.

"Oh, that's alright Bumble Bee. It was your Daddy's fault anyways," Quinn blamed.

XOXOXOX

"Which one do you wanna wear Beth?" Quinn asked gently, nodding towards the huge rack of little dresses in Beth's closet.

"Ummmm… That one!" Beth pointed to a little white dress in the back. It had thin little spaghetti straps and light yellow embroidery on the bottom.

"Good choice," Quinn inquired, taking it off the hanger and slipping it onto Beth. Next, she tied yellow ribbons to the ends of her two French braids to match.

"Now I look pretty like you Mommy!" Beth screeched excitedly, jumping up and down. Quinn giggled and scooped her up, planting a bunch of kisses on her cheeks.

"We all set to go?" Asked Puck, stepping out of his and Quinn's bedroom.

"Yup," answered Quinn, setting Beth back down.

"_Wait_," said Beth, halting. "_Where's Milo?"_ Quinn and Puck sighed. Loosing Milo was a _big_ issue. Beth never went anywhere without him and they couldn't leave the house without Beth clutching him to her side.

"I'll go check the bedrooms."

"I'll take the living room."

Both parents went to their assigned rooms while Beth ran around searching everywhere.

Quinn checked between all the clothes in their closet.

Puck ducked under the couch. "Milo?" He called.

Quinn lifted the sheets to look under the bed; no Milo.

Puck checked behind the TV.

But Milo was nowhere to be found.

Puck sighed, standing up from looking under the coffee table. "Can't leave without him just this once?" Puck called.

"No!" Shouted Quinn and Beth in unison.

Puck ran a hand through his Mohawk, his stomach grumbling. He walked into the kitchen to take a break. He needed _food. _

He clutched the handle to the refrigerator door, pulling it open. There, squished into the wall by a takeout box from P. F. Change's, was a little stuffed elephant.

"I found him!" he called excitedly.

Beth rushed towards puck and clutched Milo, kissing his head. "So _that's_ where I left him!"

"Where was he?" Asked Quinn, following her daughter into the kitchen.

"The fridge," he answered, biting into an apple.

"He's so cold," inspected Beth, trying to warm him between her palms.

"That's why we don't put things in the fridge," said Puck, patting the little girl's head.

"How did you even get that thing open?" Wondered Quinn aloud.

"I have big guns Mommy," Beth explained simply, walking out of the kitchen.

"You're _such_ an influence," Quinn said to Puck, who smirked and followed her out of the kitchen.

XOXOXOXO

Beth held both her parents' hands, occasionally jumping up and swinging on them while Quinn held Milo. It was a perfect day at the park. It wasn't too crowded, it being a Thursday morning, and the weather was perfectly warm.

"Hurry," cried Beth, pulling her parents along.

"Don't worry Beth, we're almost there," Quinn chuckled, continuing to walk down the almost deserted path.

They finally reached the pond and found the ducks squawking away. Quinn handed Beth a little bag of bread pieces. The little girl ran after the ducks. "Come here duckies!" she called, chasing them all around.

"Here, Beth, let me show you the pro way to handle this." Puck crouched down beside his daughter and grabbed a few pieces, tossing them towards the ducks. They came dashing over, all fighting over the same pieces.

"I wanna try! I wanna try!" Beth yelled excitedly. She threw a few pieces ahead of her, the ducks running over.

"Look Daddy, the duckies are eating it!"

When they were all out of bread, Beth happily requested to go to the playground.

XOXOXOX

Puck crept up behind the poles of the jungle gym, seeing Beth play quietly in the sand a few feet away. "Boo!" he called out. Beth let out a mixture of a scream and a fit of giggles and went dashing away, Puck chasing her. She ran around the playground in a circle, but not quite fast enough. Puck caught up and grabbed her from behind, tickling her in the process. "Got you!" He called out.

Beth continued giggling before calling out, "Mommy save me!" Quinn, who was sitting on a bench nearby, walked on over. She laughed as Puck let Beth run away and hide behind Quinn for safety.

"Hey Beth, look at that!" He said, pointing towards a big metal slide. Beth shied away behind her mother. "Come on Bee, it looks fun."

"It looks scary!" Beth answered, clutching to Quinn's leg.

"You went on that one." He pointed towards a slightly smaller red slide across the playground.

"That's 'cause it wasn't this gigantic!"

Quinn bent down to Beth's level. "How about I catch you at the bottom?" Quinn suggested, taking Beth's hands into hers.

Beth thought about it for a moment. "Okay," she said quietly. "But _only_ if you catch me." She looked up towards the slide and slowly walked towards the ladder.

Once she was finally situated at the top, Beth looked down from the slide. "It's okay Bumble Bee, I'm right here. I'll catch you."

"Promise?" Beth asked hesitantly, clutching Milo to her side.

"_Promise_," Quinn called up. Beth took a deep breath and let herself slide down fast. She landed into Quinn's arms just as she was told. Quinn scooped her up and gave her an Eskimo kiss.

"I did it Mommy!"

"You did Bee! I'm so proud of you," Quinn giggled.

"I wanna go again!"

XOXOXOX

"So, what did you like best today Bee?" Puck called out from the couch, sitting in front of Beth. She added a pink butterfly clip to his Mohawk.

"Uhhh… The duckies!" She decided. She tied a piece with a hair band, the short, stud, ponytail sticking out from the side. Puck chuckled, feeling some sort of headband (he guessed) being placed on his head. He checked the time on the TV, seeing it was already 7:23.

"Alright, time for bed," he said, scooping Beth out from behind him.

"But Daddy I'm not tired yet," she complained, yawning.

"Uh-uh, it's already past your bed time." Beth pouted and let Puck take her to bed.

Puck lifted the pink bedspread over the sleepy girl. "Goodnight Daddy I love you," she whispered softly.

Puck kissed her forehead. "Night Princess, I love you too. Sweet dreams," he whispered back, closing the door.

"Daddy wait!" She called, sitting up in bed.

"What is it?"

"You forgot to turn my nightlight on," she said sadly, lying back down. Puck slapped his forehead. He always forgot the nightlight. He walking over to the side of her bed and switched the Hello Kitty nighlight on.

"Thank you Daddy," she called from under the covers.

"You're welcome Beth," he whispered from the doorway. He took one last look at his little girl, who was almost asleep, and shut the door gently.

* * *

><p><strong>Reveiws are 3<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the delay! I've been so busy with school lately and I found this chapter particularly tough to write for some reason... Sorry that it's a bit short but I hope you guys enjoy is otherwise! I think I really like this chaper... **

**And the next one won't take _nearly_ as long to post, considering I already have about half of it typed up :)**

* * *

><p>Quinn squeezed more sunscreen into her hand and began rubbing it onto Beth's arm. "Mommy I don't like this stuff. It's sticky!"<p>

Quinn continued rubbing the sunscreen on Beth's fare skin. "Bethie, you don't want to get burned do you?"

"No," Beth pouts.

"Mommy can Milo come swimming with us?"

Quinn turned Beth around to get the backs of her legs. "Mm, not this time Bumble Bee. I don't think Milo wants to get wet."

"Hey, you guys ready?" Puck asked, appearing with a stack of towels in his arms.

"Just about," Quinn replied, rubbing the last bit of sunscreen in the areas her rainbow-printed one-piece didn't cover.

XOXOX

Beth clung to Puck's bare chest as he walked her over to the pool. "Daddy I'm scared," Beth muttered, digging her chin further into Puck's shoulder. He and Quinn had wanted to teach Beth how to swim for a while and they decided to take advantage of the warm, sunny day.

"Come on Bee, we've been over this. It's just like swimming with your flooties on... And I'll be right here the entire time," Puck explained.

"But what if I drown?" Beth asked innocently.

"You won't drown."

"How do _you_ know?" Beth asked accusingly.

"Like I said, I'll be right by your side the entire time," Puck assured patiently.

"Promise?" Beth squeaked, not completely convinced.

"Promise."

"Wait, Wait, I think I forgot her nose!" Interrupted Quinn, grabbing the tube of sunscreen from the tote she'd brought with them. Beth groaned as Puck set her down. She padded over to where Quinn was sitting on a lounge chair. Quinn dabbed a dot of sunscreen on Beth's cute, button nose. "There you go. All done."

Quinn wrapped her finger around one of Beth's loose blond braids. "Be good my little bumble bee."

"I will Mommy." Quinn kissed the little girl's forehead and sent her back to puck.

XOXOX

Beth had seemed to get the hang of swimming after a little while. "Mommy look! I'm like Ariel!" Beth called to Quinn, who was watching from the lounge chair.

"You are," Quinn agreed, giggling.

"Daddy I wanna jump again!" Beth exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Alright, one more time and then we'll leave." Beth grinned widely, holding out her arms for her father. Puck lifted her up and sat her at the edge of the pool. She stood up excitedly.

"Mommy are you watching?" She called to Quinn.

""Yeah Bee, I'm watching," she chuckled.

Beth turned back to Puck. "Ready?" She asked, as she had the times before.

"Ready." She jumped off the concrete edge and into the pool, landing in Puck's arms safely. Beth giggled just as she did every other time, making Puck laugh as well.

"Okay Missy, time to go home," Quinn called, removing two towels from her tote bag.

"But Mommy I wanna stay and be a mermaid!"

"First we couldn't get her in the pool, now we can't get her out," Quinn said.

"Come on Beth, we can come back later this week, okay?" Suggested Puck, walking Beth to the steps in the shallow end.

"Okay," Beth agreed sadly.

Quinn wrapped Beth's lamb towel around her and pulled the hood over. Brittany had got it for Beth's fourth birthday and she absolutely adored it. "Mommy look I'm a lamb now!" Beth exclaimed.

Quinn laughed, scooping up her little four year old and holding her close. "You sure are."

XOXOX

The swimming day had exhausted Beth so she and Quinn decided to do something low-key and watch a movie together while Puck made dinner.

"Okay Bee, which one are we watching tonight?"

"The Little Mermaid!" She shouted excitedly, throwing her little arms up in the air.

"Are you sure? You watched that one a few days ago… You don't want to watch anything else?" Beth shook her head vigorously

"No! I wanna watch that one!"

"Alright," Quinn sighed, knowing there was no point of arguing. She was at that age where she's only wanted to watch one movie; no matter how many times she'd seen it, it never got old... Well, for Quinn and Puck it did.

Quinn popped the DVD in and strolled back to the couch. "Mommy can I sit with you?" Beth asked pleadingly.

"Come 'ere," Quinn chuckled, nodding towards her lap. Beth happily crawled over and laid her head on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn held her close and kissed the top of her soft head, pressing "play" on the remote.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review, I've been loving them :) <strong>

**I'll try to update soon! Promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm _so_ sorry for the wait! I've been really busy with school lately and this chapter was really hard to write. Sorry, again, if it's a little short... But I hope you enjoy it otherwise! **

**PLEASE READ~ **

**So, I know that I meantioned that they lived in New York in a previous chapter, and I know this is bad, but I changed my mind... I decided the perfect setting would be in the heart of St. Louis. I visited there over the summer and I thought it would really fit for this story...**

* * *

><p>Quinn placed a little pink blouse onto her lap and folded the sleeves over neatly, humming to herself softly. Soon she heard little footsteps pad into the room.<p>

Beth soon emerged next to the couch Quinn was currently sitting on. "Mommy I bored," she complained. "Will you play with me?"

Quinn sighed and smiled up at her little girl. "Aw, I'm sorry Bumble Bee, Mommy's busy right now. We'll play when I'm finished, alright?"

Beth's sad expression lit up a moment later. "Can I help?" She asked innocently.

Quinn smiled, "Of course you can Bee. Here," she patted the seat next to her on the couch, "sit down next to me."

Beth eagerly plopped down on the couch cushion, the light curls in her two pigtails bouncing.

"What do I do first?"

"Hmmm..." Quinn thought aloud, searching the laundry basket on the coffee table for something a four year old could do. "Oh! Why don't you find all the socks in the basket and match them."

"Okay!" Said Beth, already reaching for the first sock she saw on the top of the massive pile of clothes. Quinn watched in amusement as her daughter scrambled to find the matching sock as fast as she could. She soon came across same daisy printed sock and let out a squeal. "Mommy look! I found it!"

Quinn chuckled, "Great job Beth. Now just find the rest." Beth nodded and got back to work as Quinn continued folding. The two chatted away aimlessly until the home phone rang and interrupted them. "Just a sec Bee," said Quinn, getting up from the couch to answer the phone from the kitchen. "Hello?" She says into the phone.

"Hey Q, it's me," she hears Puck's voice on the other end say.

"Hey… is everything alright?" She asked. Puck didn't usually call during work hours unless he was on break. He was a fireman for the city of St. Louis and worked long hours, so it was odd for him to be calling at two in the afternoon.

"Yeah… Well, sort of… I'm kind of at the emergency room at the moment."

"What! Why? What happened? Are you alright?" Quinn said into the phone, panicked.

"Well, I tripped and landed on my arm the wrong way. I think it might be broken so I'm in the waiting room right now, but there looks to be a pretty long line," Puck explained calmly.  
>But although Puck was in a calm state, Quinn certainly was not. "Oh my goodness, Puck! Why didn't you tell me? I would've gone with you!"<p>

"Quinn, calm down it's okay. I can handle it. You're home with Beth anyways, what were you supposed to do with her? Bring her along?"

Quinn sighed. "I guess you're right…"

"Yeah… Okay, I'm going to go sign myself in. I get the rest of the day off so I'll be home as soon as I can, okay?"

"Alright. Love you, see you soon."

"Love you too, bye."

Quinn hung up the phone and walked back into the living room. "Mommy what happened? Is Daddy okay?" She looked up at Quinn with worry in her big, chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeah, Bumble Bee, Daddy's gonna be alright," Quinn said gently. She sat back down on the couch and ran a finger through one of Beth's blond pig tails. "I see you finished matching all the socks." Beth smiled proudly and nodded. Quinn had just about finished folding everything too. "Ready to go play now?"

"Yeah!" Beth squealed excitedly and jumped off the couch. She ran straight to her room and brought back two Barbie dolls. "Here Mommy, you be this one," Beth handed her a blond doll dressed as a ballerina, "and I'll be this one." She ran her little fingers through the pink-streaked blond hair of the fairy Barbie.

XOXOXOX

About half-way through the game, Quinn and Beth heard the front door unlock. Beth sat up hopefully and Puck appeared in the doorway. "Daddy!" Beth shouted, running towards him.

"Hey Bee," he said, taking the little girl's hand. Beth studied the white cast covering his left arm.

"Daddy, why is your arm white?"

Both parents chuckled. "It's a cast Bumble Bee. It's protecting the arm that got hurt," explained Quinn, rising from the couch as well.

Beth knocked her on it with her fist. "It's very hard," she inquired, earning another set of chuckles from her parents. "Daddy, it's so plain! Can I make it pretty? _Please,"_ she begged, giving him her best "puppy dog face."

"On one condition," Puck said, bending down to Beth's level, "you make it the prettiest cast I've ever seen in my entire life," he challenged.

Beth jumped up and down. "I will! I will!" Beth ran into her bedroom to get her favorite colors.

"I'm glad you're okay," Quinn whispered to Puck once Beth was out of earshot.

"See, I told you I didn't get hurt too bad." Puck pulled Quinn to his chest as she rested her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"Yeah, but you _could've,_" Quinn said, lifting her head from his shoulder and looking him in the eye. "It wasn't so bad this time, but what if you get hurt again? And that time it might be worse."

Puck pulled away. "Are you underestimating my manliness?"

"Puck shut _up_ I'm serious," Quinn giggled, punching him playfully on the arm.

Puck chuckled before lifting her chin up with his thumb. "Quinn, I'll admit, there are gonna be those times where I might get into trouble far worse than this, but I promise, I will _never_ leave you girls."

Quinn sniffed and laid her head back on Puck's shoulder before pulling away a moment later. "Well, I don't trust our daughter with those markers one _bit_ so I'm going to go change her out of that sweater so she doesn't get ink all over it and then I'll make something to eat for dinner," Quinn said, picking up the Barbies from the couch.

"Wait just a second. Did you just say you're making dinner?" Puck asked, astonished.

"Yeah, why?' Quinn folded her arms over her chest.

"Well, aren't _I _the one who's been making the meals around here every day?"

"Puck, you basically have one arm! I'm giving you a break tonight," Quinn said sternly.

"Quinn, you haven't made _anything_ since that bake sale in junior year and we all know _that _turned out."

"Are you saying I can't cook?" Quinn scoffed, returning her arms to their crossed formation.

"Quinn, come on it's okay. If you want to give me a break tonight, we can just get take out or something."

"No. We're eating here tonight and we're doing it my way," Quinn said before walking into Beth's room.

XOXOXOX

"Mommy I'm hungry," Beth wined, looking up from the pink flower she was drawing on Puck's cast.

"Yeah Quinn, we're starving over here," Puck complained.

"Oh shush, just one more minutte." Quinn poured the pot into plastic bowl with holes to let the water out. Puck groaned, resting his head on the couch cushions behind him.

"Daddy move your arm a little bit," Beth instructed, making room for another sloppy, pink heart.

"Okay," Quinn called from the kitchen, "it's ready!" Beth capped the pink marker and ran into the kitchen, a hungry Puck following. Quinn scooped Beth off the kitchen tiles and strapped her into her booster seat before placing bowls of spaghetti on the small dining table.

Despite how hungry Beth had claimed to be, she poked at her noodles with her small, Hello Kitty fork. "Mommy," she called.

Quinn looked up from the drinks she was pouring to her displeased daughter. "Yes Beth?"

"My pasketti is mushy."

"Yeah Quinn, sorry to say, but this doesn't look very appetizing," Puck complained.

Quinn groaned, growing impatient. "I'm sure it's _fine._" She pulled out her own chair and set the drinks down. Puck stuck a piece on his fork and held it out in front of him, reluctant to eat it. "Oh don't be such a baby. I worked really hard on this, and we're going to sit here as a family and enjoy it." Beth twirled a piece on her fork and placed it in her mouth before making a scrunched up face. Puck chewed his for a moment before spitting it out into his napkin.

"Mommy this tastes yucky."

Quinn didn't argue after trying some herself. "I don't understand," she sighed. "I followed all the instructions."

"Come on, cheer up. Not everyone can cook as spectacularly as I can," Puck said jokingly, patting her on the shoulder. Quinn pouted and slumped in her seat. "So…"

Quinn sighed. "_Fine…_ We'll order take out."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it! Please review :) <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been so long, this one took a while to write. But it's really long, so that's good! This one is probably my favorite so far so I hope you guys really like it!**

* * *

><p>Beth held tightly onto Quinn's hand as they walked up the familiar steps to Willow Tree Preschool. Today was Beth's first day back at school since June, which meant Quinn would be going back to school soon as well. She had scheduled all her classes in time of Beth's school schedule so Quinn was able to drop off and pick up her daughter on time every day. As they got closer to the colorful doors, Beth stopped and clasped onto Quinn's leg, hiding behind it.<p>

"Bethie what's wrong? You love preschool," Quinn purred, petting the top of Beth's soft, blond head.

Beth smushed her face into Quinn's leg and shook her head. "No," she murmured. Quinn removed Beth from her leg and scooped her up into her arms. "I don't wanna go, Mommy," Beth whimpered, hiding her face in the crook of Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn sighed, she was used to this. Every year on the first day of school, Beth had a hard time getting back to the school schedule and leaving her mom for four hours a day. Since Quinn didn't have classes over the summer either, she and Beth had gotten used to spending every day together. Leaving Beth for the first time in months was difficult for her as well. "Come on Bumble Bee; don't you remember how fun it is here?" Beth sniffed as Quinn wrapped her finger around the single braid parading down Beth's back. "You can draw pretty pictures, listen to story time, and play with Kimmy again!" Quinn offered, bouncing Beth up to give her more support. Kimmy was Beth's best friend at preschool and they didn't get to have more than a few play dates. Kimmy's mom had to work around her tight schedule over the summer.

"But I like playing with _you_!" Beth cried, wrapping her arms tighter around Quinn's neck. Her heart always melted when her daughter told her things like that. She had worried that being a teen parent, she wouldn't necessarily raise her daughter as well as someone the appropriate age would. But when Quinn heard Beth say that, she knew she was doing a good job so far. Quinn stepped aside for a woman pushing a baby stroller and holding the hand of an eager four year old. The woman looked apologetically at Quinn as her son pulled away from her grasp and pushed the doors open.

"Beth, we can play later! It'll only be a few hours until I come to pick you up. The day will go by so quickly you won't even notice how long it's been."

Beth looked up from Quinn shoulder. "But Mommy I'll miss you!"

"Well, haven't you missed your friends here, too?"

"Yeah, but I like you better."

Quinn chuckled and lifted Beth from her side, carefully placing her back on the ground. "Like I said, you'll see me very soon." She took Beth's soft, tiny hand in her own and pushed open the double doors.

XOXOXOX

Just a mere four hours later Quinn pulled up in front of Willow Tree preschool. She knew she was twenty minutes early but she couldn't help herself. She had gotten extremely bored and felt helpless after cleaning the kitchen floor for the second time that day. She didn't start school for another week and felt lonely walking around the apartment without Beth to keep her company. You'd think any mother would want a day off, but Quinn had gotten used to spending her days taking Beth to the park or playing games with her. Quinn pulled her keys out of the ignition and stepped out of her car. She eagerly walked up the concrete steps and into the double doors she had reluctantly left her daughter in that morning. She walked in to find children playing with all sorts of toys and games. Her own was in the toy kitchen with a few other little girls; she recognized the strawberry blond as Kimmy. Beth turned around from the play stove to see Quinn standing across the room. "Mommy!" Beth yelled, dropping the small plastic chicken bone. Quinn bent down to Beth's level as Beth ran into her arms. Quinn looked around, embarrassed to see she was the only parent there.

"I missed you so much!" Quinn said, brushing a lose strand of hair behind Beth's ear.

"I missed you more," Beth stated proudly.

"Nuh-uh," Quinn teased.

"Uh-huh!" Beth exclaimed. "I missed you this much!" Beth held out her arms on both sides.

"Oh yeah, well I missed you _this_ much!" Quinn held her arms apart just as Beth did.

"Mommy that's not fair, your arms are bigger!"

Quinn chuckled and pecked Beth on the head. "Fine, it's a tie." Beth seemed satisfied with the results and smiled. "Why don't you go get your backpack out of your cubby and go say goodbye to your friends while sign you out," Quinn suggested, nodding towards the front desk.

"Okay!" Beth said happily and ran towards the cubbies while Quinn made her way to the front desk.

XOXOXOX

"And then we played princesses and I was Ariel, of _course_, and Kimmy was Sleeping Beauty, and Sofia was Cinderella!" Beth rambled on excitedly as Quinn pushed the doors open.

"Sounds like a lot of fun!" Quinn replied, stepping behind Beth to help her put her new black and red lady bug backpack on. Beth slipped one arm in and then the next. After pulling it on, she reached for Quinn's hand once again. "Are we going home now, Mommy?" Beth asked Quinn, looking up at her.

Quinn opened the door to the backseat. "Not yet, Bumble Bee. Mommy's got to stop at Paisley's for cup of coffee first. That okay?" Quinn waited until Beth was comfortable in her booster seat to strap her in.

"Yup," Beth replied. Quinn smiled and shut Beth's door, walking to the other side of the car.

XOXOXOX

Quinn fished around for her wallet in the bottom of her purse as she and Beth stepped closer to the front of the line. Beth glanced around the busy coffee shop. Her eyes darted towards the treats behind the counter. But she eyed one special treat in particular. Beth tugged on Quinn's white blouse. "Mommy, look!" Beth whispered when she caught Quinn's attention. She pointed to the perfect looking pink cupcake sitting amongst the lines of cookies and muffins. The vanilla cake looked soft and moist and the light pink frosting swirled on top. Little rainbow sprinkles decorated it, making the treat look colorful and inviting.

"Beth, I don't know-"

"Mommy, _please_!" Beth begged. She stuck out her bottom lip and widened her big, dark brown eyes. Quinn sighed; it was hard to resist those eyes, and today _was_ her first day back at school.

"_Fine_," Quinn agreed. Beth squealed and jumped up and down. "But you're not eating the entire thing today and you have to wait until after lunch."

Beth nodded her head vigorously. "I know Mommy, I will!" She ran over to the counter and stuck her hands and nose onto the cold glass. Quinn moved to the front of the line.

"I'll have an iced mocha, please," Quinn ordered.

"And a pink cupcake!" Beth called to the cashier she was too short to see.

"And a pink cupcake," Quinn laughed. Beth moved back to the glass case and stuck her face onto it again as the cashier moved to grab her special pink treat.

She placed it in a small paper bag and handed it, along with a coffee, to Quinn. Beth jumped excitedly around Quinn and reached for the bag, but Quinn pulled it up so Beth couldn't reach. "Nuh-uh, Missy; no sweets until after lunch," Quinn said, tapping Beth lightly on the nose. She then reached her petite hand out for Beth to take.

Beth pouted but accepted Quinn's hand willingly and the two exited the shop.

XOXOXOX

Quinn set the small white plate on the table in front of Beth. It was Beth's favorite; a plane cheese sandwich with no crust cut into four little squares, just the way Beth liked it, and baby carrots on the side. Quinn sat down across her daughter as she lunged for the sandwich. Beth grabbed one of the little squares and took a huge bite, gulping down her food. "Not so fast Beth," Quinn scolded lightly.

Beth obeyed her mother, chewing slightly slower, but picking the speed up every time she glanced at the brown paper bag from Paisley's sitting tauntingly on the counter. After being told to eat slower twice more, Beth finally remained at a leisurely pace. After what felt like hours, Beth finished the last square. "I'm done Mommy! Can I have my cupcake now?" She asked anxiously.

"No, you have to eat your carrots too," Quinn ordered, nodding towards the untouched orange sticks on Beth's plate.

"But _Mommy_," Beth wined.

"No buts. Once you finished your carrots, you can eat the cupcake."

Beth frowned. "But Mommy they're yucky," She complained.

"Well, then I guess I'll just give the cupcake to Daddy-"

"No no no! Mommy don't do that! I'll eat the yucky sticks!" Beth picked up a carrot and nibbled on it slowly. Quinn held her chin in her hands and waited for Beth to finish her vegetables. Beth picked up the last baby carrot and shoved it in her mouth, crunching away. "All done, Mommy!" Beth shouted, trying to jump up in her booster seat. "Can I have my cupcake now? _Please_?"

Quinn laughed and stood up from her chair. "Yes, Beth. You can have your cupcake now." She grasped the brown paper bag from the kitchen counter and pulled out the vanilla cupcake with light pink frosting. Beth eagerly wiggled in her seat. "Hold on there, Bee," Quinn giggled. She cut the cupcake in half and placed one on a white napkin. Quinn put the other half into the bag for later and walked back to Beth, who was practically on the edge of her seat. Beth reached out for the cupcake. Quinn finally set the treat on the table and chuckled as Beth grabbed it in a heartbeat. She found that the cupcake was just about bigger than she could open her mouth. Her nose dipped into the sweet frosting and she giggled. "Mommy, my nose is pink!" Beth exclaimed, bursting into a fit of giggles. Quinn laughed along with her and grabbed a napkin, wiping it on Beth's button nose.

XOXOXOX

Quinn had realized her mistake about twenty minutes later. She was rinsing off the plate Beth's lunch was one when Beth bounded back into the kitchen. "Mommy!" Beth yelled, running up to Quinn and jumping repeatedly to get her attention. Quinn turned he head away from the sink and raised her eye brows. "Look at this!" Beth puffed out her cheeks and widened her eyes.

"Very nice, Bumble Bee," chuckled.

Beth tapped on her thigh a moment later. "Mommy, look at this one!" Beth made another silly face.

Quinn smiled at her and put the plate on the counter. "Mommy, look at _this _one!" Beth sucked in her cheeks and forms her lips like a fish. "Do you think I can touch my tongue to my nose?" Beth struggled unsuccessfully to lift her tongue to the tip of her nose.

"Okay, I think it's time for a nap."

Beth shook her head. "No! No nap!" Beth ran into the living room.

"Yes nap," Quinn declared to the hyper four year old, following her into the living room.

"Then you hafta catch me first!" Beth sped around the couch.

"Bethie be careful!" Quinn urged, following Beth at her heels.

Beth stopped when she saw a black object sitting face-down on the couch and snatched it up curiously. "Mommy, is this your phone?" Beth asked as she unlocked the glowing device.

Quinn bent down to Beth's level. "Yea, can Mommy please have that back now?" She asked patiently.

Beth turned away from Quinn and continued to look at the phone. "Beth, it's not nice to take peoples' things without permission."

"Sorry Mommy," Beth muttered as she continued to fiddle with the phone. "Is 'Mom' Grandma?"

"Yes Bethie, but please don't-" Before Quinn could stop her, Beth had already tapped the picture of the green phone next to her mother's name.

"Hi, Grandma!" Quinn sighed and placed her head in her hands as Beth ran into the kitchen, holding Quinn's phone to her ear. "Guess what? Today was my first day of school! And I played with dolls, and colored, and cooked in the play kitchen, and..."

Quinn listened to Beth ramble on as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Uh-huh... Uh-huh..." Beth said into the phone. "Oh, okay." Quinn sat down at the circular table as Beth walked in circles around it. "Okay Grandma. I love you too! Bye!" Beth finally handed her phone to Quinn. "Grandma had to go because she has her book club. Mommy, what's a book club? Do they go and buy a bunch of books?" Beth asked, skipping back into the living room.

"No, they all read the same book and talk about it," Quinn told her. She followed Beth yet again, intending to get her to bed.

"But what's the fun of that if you already know what happens?" Beth asked. Quinn sighed tiredly when Beth started to run around the couch again.

"How about we _both_ take naps now, huh?"

"No I'm not tired!" Beth ran to the wall of the living room and back. "Try to catch me, Mommy!" Beth teased, running circles around the couch. Quinn would do anything to Beth down for a nap so she played Beth's little game, only to find out how fast her daughter was. She reminded Quinn of Puck a little bit more every day. Quinn stopped chasing Beth around the couch when her phone let out a _ting_ from the coffee table. She picked it up and saw it was a text from Puck. "There's an emergency down on Ruby St. that they're gonna need more guys for. I'll be home a bit later today." _Perfect_, Quinn thought sarcastically. She set the phone back down and called to Beth, who had left the living room. "Beth," Quinn called again, walking into Beth's room. Seeing her daughter wasn't there, she walked towards the bathroom; but stopped short when she heard a giggle coming from her bedroom. Quinn chuckled to herself as she padded to her room. "Boo!" Beth yelled from behind the door. Right when Beth was about to get away and into the living room once more, Quinn scooped her up from behind. Beth squealed in surprise as Quinn held her to her chest.

"I got you," Quinn giggled, tickling Beth's tummy. "Okay my little sugar bug. Time for a nap."

"No nap, no nap," Beth chanted.

"Yes nap, yes nap," Quinn chanted in unison.

XOXOXOX

"Mommy can you read me another story?" Beth asked from under the covers.

"Beth, I just read you _two_ stories," Quinn sighed.

"But Mommy I'm not tired yet!"

Quinn sat back against the backboard of the bed. "Okay, _one_ more."

Beth smiled and crawled out of bed. She padded over to her bookshelf, stuffed with a wide variety of Beth's favorite books. "I want... This one!" Beth took out One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Blue Fish from the bottom shelf and placed it on Quinn's lap, crawling back under the covers with her. Quinn opened the book and began to read.

_Did you ever fly a kite in bed? _

_Did you ever walk with ten cats on your head? _

_Did you ever milk this kind of cow? Well, we can do it, we know how. _

_If you never did, you should. These things are fun and fun is good._

"Yeah Mommy, fun is good!" Beth interrupted. "Why can't we do all that fun stuff?" Quinn chuckled and continued to read.

_Hello! _

_Hello!_

_Are you there? _

_Hello!_

_I called you up to say hello._

_I said hello._

_Can you hear me, Joe?_

Beth giggled and lied her head down on Quinn's shoulder, yawning.

_Oh no I cannot hear you call._

_I cannot hear you call at all._

_This is not good and I know why. _

_A mouse has cut the wire._

_Good-by!_

"Mommy, how come the mouse can play with scissors and I can't?" Beth asked tiredly.

"Shhh, just listen," Quinn whispered.

_Who am I?_

_My name is Ish._

_On my hand I have a dish._

_I have this dish to help me wish._

_When I wish to make a wish_

_I wave my hand with a big swish swish._

At _swish swish_ Quinn raised her hand and swished it back and forth like a fish, causing Beth to giggle again.

_And now good night. _

_It is time to sleep._

_So we will sleep_

_With our pet Zeep._

Quinn yawned and struggled to stay awake.

_Today is gone. _

_Today was fun._

_Tomorrow is another one._

_Every day, from here to there, _

_Funny things are everywhere._

Quinn glanced down to see Beth asleep. _Finally_, she thought to herself, yawning. She was about to get up when she discovered how comfortable she was. _Just five more minutes_, she told herself. Quinn snuggled closer to Beth and wrapped her arm around her. But before she knew it, Quinn had fallen asleep herself.

XOXOXOX

"I'm home," Puck called into the quiet apartment. He hung his coat up and dropped his keys onto the table near the door. "Hello?" He called again, looking into the empty living room. He curiously continued down the hall. Puck stepped into Beth's adjacent door and peeked inside. Beth was asleep, cuddled next to Quinn, who had fallen asleep with an open book lying on her chest. Not wanting to wake either of them, he quietly shut the door and retreated back to the living room to watch TV.

About ten minutes into surfing channels, Puck heard light footsteps padding towards him. He turned around to see Quinn walk into the room with tired eyes. "Evening, Sunshine," he said with a chuckle. She yawned and sat down next to him.

"What time is it?" She asked.

He looked down at his watch. "Around 5:30."

Quinn laid her head on the couch cushion. "I've been sleeping for _three_ hours," Quinn groaned. "I made the mistake of getting Beth a cupcake at Paisley's and she had massive sugar rush. She finally crashed around 2:30ish." Quinn laid her head against Puck's shoulder. "She gets her athletic skills from you, you know," Quinn added. Puck laughed, causing Quinn to throw a small pillow at him playfully. "You're not the one who had to spend their afternoon chasing Beth around the couch."

"You're right, I'm sorry," Puck chuckled, patting down Quinn's long, blond hair. He didn't know how she managed to keep it so soft, especially after just waking up.

"Mommy?" called a small voice from the hallway.

"In here, Bethie," Quinn called.

Beth walked into the living room, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Daddy!" She yelled, seeing her father on the couch. Beth ran over to him and he scooped up onto his lap.

"Hey, Bee. How was school?"

"It was fun! I played princesses with my friends! And I made a new friend too! Her name is Sofia," Beth announced proudly.

"Sounds like you had a blast," Puck chuckled.

"And Daddy, guess what!" Beth sat up excitedly.

"Hm?"

"This weird kid, Jeremy ate glue!"

"Beth, it's not very kind of you to call someone weird," Quinn interjected. Beth was so much like her at that age.

"Well he _is_. He eats _glue!_" Beth exclaimed.

"You don't eat glue, do you?" Puck asked, rising as eyebrow.

Beth scrunched up her face. "_Ew_, Daddy that's gross."

"Thank god," he said, relived. He didn't know why other parents let their child go around eating glue, but he wasn't going to.

"Daddy, can you switch it to Disney Channel?" Beth asked, handing Puck the remote.

"Sure thing," he answered, changing the channel for her. Beth relaxed into Puck's arms and laid against his back.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I didn't really like the ending here but I guess it's okay. I'm really tired now and I just wanted to post it, haha, it's like 5:00 in the morning here. <strong>

**Please review! It'll motivate me to type faster :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Omg, I can't even express how delighted I am with the amount of reviews I've been getting :) You guys are amazing! And I'm so sorry for the long wait! It took a while to gain inspiration for this but I'm glad I finally did! I hope you really like it! Omg and I know this is old knew now, but I was so happy that Quinn got into Yale! I cried so hard :)**

**Well, I hope you like it! I've been DYING to type all day and I finally finished :D**

* * *

><p>Beth clutched her light pink comforter in her hand as another loud boom of thunder roared. She glanced at the reflection of her window in the mirror across the room. The curtain was pulled back slightly and she saw a bright slash of lightning pierce the sky. Beth let out a squeal and dove her head under the covers. "Mommy!" She called urgently, her voice trembling. Another roar of thunder boomed. When Beth didn't hear the sounds of a door creaking or footsteps down the hall, she tried again. Beth squeezed her eyes shut under the covers and yelled "Daddy!" Once again, she heard nothing. Beth whimpered, realizing that the loud thunder was overpowering her soft pleas for help.<p>

Beth stayed in her warm spot under the covers until the thunder softened. She peaked out from under the covers to see that the lightning streaks were nowhere to be seen. Quietly, she pulled the comforter off her petite body and reached fir Milo on the floor beside her bed; he always fell off when they went to sleep at night. Beth held him to her chest and crawled off her bed. She tiptoed silently to her bedroom door and pushed it open. She could hear the soft patter of rain onto the roof as she creped down the hall towards her patents' bedroom. She held her breath as she crept passed the bathroom. Just when Beth was about to open the door that was already left ajar, a deafening crackle of thunder crashed. Beth dropped Milo onto the ground and let out an ear piercing yelp.

She flew across the few feet between her and the door and barged in. Not watching where she was going, she ran right into a tall figure and screamed again.

"Hey," the figure whispered softly.

"Mommy?" Beth questioned, sure that the soft, angelic voice belonged to her mother. Quinn reached to turn the lamp on her bedside table on, allowing Beth to see her worried face. Beth collapsed into Quinn's arms when she bent down to her level. "Mommy," She whimpered into Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn pulled away after a moment and held Beth's tiny hands into her own. "Bethie what happened?" She asked wearily. They both heard another clash of thunder and Beth gulped.

"I got scared," she answered. "Can I sleep with you and Daddy tonight?"

Quinn tucked a piece of blonde hair behind Beth's ear and pecked her daughter's forehead. "Of course you can, Bumble Bee," she purred, smiling.

Beth walked to her parents' queen and hoisted herself up onto the mattress, followed by Quinn. She crawled under the covers next to a sleeping Puck before remembering the lost friend she had carelessly left in the hallway outside the door. "Wait!" she called turning around to face Quinn, who was in mid-pull, the duvet in her hand. "I left Milo out there!" Beth pointed to the open door.

"I'll go get him," whispered Quinn, stepping back out of bed. Beth lied down next to Puck and grasped the white duvet, pulling it over her freezing legs. She heard the door shut and looked up to see her mommy coming back with Milo. The sleepy four-year-old grinned and reached for the grey elephant in Quinn's hand. Beth kissed his head as Quinn shut off the light. She felt a cold rush of air as her mother lifted the duvet and slid in next to her. Beth immediately wrapped her legs around Quinn's, who wrapped her arms around her daughter. Beth trembled beneath Quinn's loving hold as they heard more thunder. "It's okay," Quinn whispered into her daughter's ear, "you're safe." Beth relaxed into the bed as Quinn rubbed her back soothingly.

"Goodnight Mommy," Beth murmured into Quinn's inviting shoulder.

"Goodnight my little bumble bee," Quinn whispered.

XOXOXOX

Puck woke up to the sound of early morning rain pelting the roof softly. He stretched his arms over his head and legs straight out before opening his heavy eyelids. He expected to see his beautiful girlfriend sleeping softly next to him. But what he _did_ see was entirely different. A foot. He blinked a few times to make sure his vision was clear. It was; there was a small, pale foot resting on the pillow next to his face. He looked up to see that the floor belonged to no other than Beth, whose head was nearly off the bed. Quinn, who was sleeping soundly herself, didn't seem to be bothered by her daughter's sleeping body lounging across her legs. Puck chuckled to himself and climbed out of bed, making sure not to wake his two sleeping beauties.

After coming back from the bathroom, he saw that a mop of blonde hair had fell into Bath's face, which was now hanging off the bed. Puck laughed and bent down to his sleeping daughter. He carefully started to push back the tangled hair when Beth started to stir. She opened on tired eye and then the next before rubbing them gently. She rose from her position hanging off the bed and sat up, looking at Puck with a confused expression. "Well good morning to you too," Puck chuckled.

Beth yawned and stretched her arms over her head, just like her daddy did. "Good morning, Daddy," she said groggily.

"I'm gonna go make waffles. Do you wanna help?" Beth nodded eagerly. That was their thing. Every Sunday morning Beth and Puck would get up early (well, earlier than Quinn) and make waffles together. Beth couldn't do much since she was so little but she enjoyed assisting and spending some alone time with her dad.

"Can I have a piggy back ride?" Beth asked anxiously from her spot on the bed.

Puck chuckled and sat down on the mattress in front of her. "Hop on, Bee." Beth jumped onto her father's back and wrapped her arms around his neck. She giggled as he stood up and grasped her legs.

As they made their way out of the bedroom, Beth whispered "Bye Mommy!"

"Is it still raining, Daddy?" Beth asked as Puck set her on the tiled kitchen floor.

"I don't know; you should go check." Beth scrambled into the connected living room and over to the window. The droplets falling from the sky, smacking the pavement on the sidewalk answered her question. The sun was hidden by a series of grey clouds.

"At least the scary thunder is gone," Beth muttered, watching as the rain poured onto the streets.

"Scary thunder, huh? Is that why I found you in bed with Mommy and I this morning?"

"Uh-huh," Beth replied, stepping away from the window, "I got scared and Mommy said I could sleep with her."

"Alright well we've got lots of work to do," said Puck, pulling on the apron Beth had given him last fathers' day. It had a drawing of a big, sloppy heart and the words "I love you Daddy" scanned on the front. He grabbed Beth's cooking stool and sat in at the counter so Beth could see. She raced into the kitchen and stood on her favorite stool while Puck got out all the ingredients and placed them in a pile in front of Beth. Her job was to hand Puck the ingredients he needed at the time.

"Two eggs please," Puck ordered from his assistant about ten minutes later.

"Two eggs coming right up!" said Beth, pulling the carton from her pile of ingredients in front of her. "And I promise not to drop them this time," she added, carefully handing one to Puck. "Are we gonna add strawberries?" Beth asked excitedly.

"Do you wanna add strawberries?" Puck asked, cracking the second egg into the bowl.

"Uh-Huh! And Mommy loves strawberries!"

"Well why don't you mix the bowl while I cut up the strawberries," Puck offered, sliding the bowl to an eager Beth.

After a long time of mixing, Beth had finally finished and Puck put the freshly made waffle mix into the waffle maker. "Daddy, my hands are icky," said Beth, holding her hands out in front of her. While mixing, she had somehow managed to get the waffle mix all over her fingers.

Puck lifted her from the stool and in front of the sink so that she could wash her hands. Even with her stool, her arms were too short to reach the handles.

Both heard the light footsteps coming from the hall and looked up to see a tired looking Quinn enter the kitchen. "Mommy!" Beth greeted as Puck dried her hands with a towel. "We made waffles! And I told Daddy to add strawberries just for you!"

"Thanks Bee," Quinn said, smiling. She drifted towards Puck and accepted his gentle peck on her lips.

"Good morning," he said, pulling away slightly. They were interrupted by the loud beep of the waffle maker, signaling the first one was finished.

"I want the first one!" Beth squealed.

XOXOXOX

Puck glanced around the eerily quiet living room. Quinn was sitting comfortably on the couch, lap top perched on her knees; she was finishing up an essay for one of her classes. Beth sat quietly at her little table by the window and colored a picture, her organized box of crayons sat on the table with her paper.

Puck was bored. He could usually find something to do with Beth outside or spend time with Quinn but she was working. He'd already surfed the channels in his bedroom, finding nothing entertaining to watch. He slumped in his seat at the kitchen table and looked towards Beth. She had just started what looked like her third drawing. Next to Beth's table, the curtains in the window had been pulled back and he could see the rain falling from the sky. A sudden idea popped into his brain.

"Come on, Beth; let's go do something," Puck said, sitting in a yellow, child size chair across from Beth.

"But I'm coloring," she answered, picking up a purple crayon. Puck squirmed in his chair. _This is one tiny ass chair_, he thought.

"We should go play outside. Doesn't that look like fun?" He asked, nodding towards the window.

Beth glanced outside too. "But it's raining."

"That's the point!" He whispered excitedly, not wanting to disturb Quinn, who looked deeply in thought.

Beth twirled the purple crayon in her small hand. "I don't know…"

"Come on, please? It'll be fun, trust me," Puck said, trying to convince his hesitant four-year-old.

"Promise?" she asked.

"I absolutely promise," he said, holding out his pinky. The corners of Beth's mouth turned up slightly as she took the offered pinky.

"Hey Q," said, Puck, standing up from the tiny chair.

"Uh-huh," she said, her eyes not leaving the computer screen.

"Beth and I were gonna go play outside for a bit."

This must've caught Quinn's attention because her head whipped up towards Puck. "But it's raining," she pointed out, repeating the same words Beth had used.

"Yes I have acknowledged that. We won't be out for too long; just enough time to have a little fun. And it'll give you some time to work on your essay!"Quinn didn't seem convinced. "Come on, she'll love it."

She sighed and glanced at the essay she was working on. "Just make sure she had her rain coat and boots on at all times. And make sure she doesn't get too wet; I don't want her to come back dripping all over the floor," she instructed.

"Okay, I'll make remember of that," Puck assured.

"Her rainwear is in the back of her closet behind her dresses, but I'd think Beth already knows that." Quinn stated.

Her assumption was proven correct when Beth waltzed back into the living room with her purple rain coat and matching boots. "Daddy, can you help me put my boots on?"He slipped them on over her jeans and buttoned up the coat she had already put on herself. "Bye Mommy," Beth said, kissing Quinn's cheek.

"Have fun," Quinn said as Beth glided towards the front door where Puck was waiting. "Oh, and Puck; make sure she doesn't get too cold. I don't want her to get sick."

XOXOXOX

"Now what?" Beth asked, standing under the rain.

"Jump in the puddle," Puck instructed, nodding towards the small pool of water on the sidewalk.

Beth sucked in her breath and stepped towards the dirty puddle. She jumped up in the air and landing in the puddle with a splash. Beth smiled and looked up at her father with pure delight. "That was fun!"

"See? I told you so!" He laughed, rubbing Beth's shoulder.

"Can I jump in that one too?" She pointed to the puddle next to the one she had just jumped into.

"Be my guest," he granted. And with that, Beth took playtime into her own hands.

Beth jumped from one puddle to the next, water splashing with every jump. She stopped at the last one at the curb of the street. "Daddy, look!" Beth pointed to the massive pool of water sitting in the street. "Can I jump?" She asked eagerly.

Puck knew Quinn wouldn't be fond of the idea but he couldn't ignore the excited look on his daughter's face. "Go ahead," he agreed. Beth smiled widely and leapt into the puddle. The water splashed up around Beth as she sunk into the puddle, earning a fit of giggles from the little girl. The water had come up above her rain boots, drenching her dark washed jeans. Beth swished in the water, turning in repetitive circles as the wetness continued to seep into her clothes. "Alight, I think that's enough for today," laughed Puck. He reached for Beth's hand and pulled the soaking wet girl out of the puddle, which had reduced in size after its encounter with the playful four-year-old. "Did you have fun like I promised you would?"

"Yeah, Daddy; I had lots of fun!" Beth exclaimed, stepping out of their way to stomp a mini puddle on the side of the sidewalk.

Puck chuckled. "Well next time you'll listen to me the first time, won't you?"

Beth giggled and glanced up at her daddy. "Uh-huh."

XOXOXOX

Puck unlocked the front door to the apartment and led a soaking wet Beth inside. Her blonde hair dripped onto the carpet as she entered. "Well that was fast," Quinn claimed, shutting her laptop and setting it down on the coffee table with a sigh. Puck didn't have a chance to answer before she glanced up and answered herself. "Puck I_ told_ you to make sure she didn't get to wet!" She darted over to the drenched girl and removed her coat.

"I'm sorry, alright? I really didn't know the puddle would get her _that_ wet. But hey, at least I took her home right away!" Puck reminded her.

She gave him an annoyed eye before returning to assist Beth. "Oh, Beth you must be freezing!" Beth shrugged as Quinn twirled her hair in a temporary bun so it wouldn't drip all over the floor. "I'm gonna go change her," she told puck. Quinn took Beth by the hand and walked her down the hall.

Quinn stepped into the bathroom connected to Beth's bedroom and plugged the blow dryer in. She walked back into Beth's room to find her struggling to get her sopping wet jeans off. "Need help?" She asked her softly. Beth nodded and hopped towards Quinn. Quinn grabbed of Beth's arms and told her to lift a leg while she pulled the pants off, doing to same with the other leg.

"Finally," Beth stated, happy to be free of the uncomfortable clothing. They fell into a wet heap on the carpet before Quinn folded them and hung them over the bath tub temporarily. "Mommy can you help me with my shirt too? It's sticking to my tummy."

Quinn chuckled and turned to remove the girl's soaking wet shirt as well. "Okay, arms up." Quinn pulled the long sleeved shirt over her shoulders and tossed it next to the pants.

"I'm cold," Beth stated, crossing her arms over her bare stomach.

"Alight well go put on the clothes I laid out on the bed for you and then I'll dry your hair."

Beth did as she was told and came back a moment later, Milo in hand.

"Did you have fun out there?" Quinn asked over the roar of the blow dryer.

"Yup! I jumped in a bunch of puddles! And I even splashed Daddy!" Beth giggled.

XOXOXOX

"I'm sorry she got so wet," Puck apologized and they crawled into bed that night.

"It's okay," Quinn sighed, "at least she had fun."

"Yeah; she can have fun doing anything," he chuckled, fluffing his pillow up. "She's just that perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh and if you like this story, you guys should check out Dianna's Little Lambs! I co-created it and my best friend is writing it :) So you know there's gonna be lots of cute stuff! Here's the summary for it: Dianna is a single mother to two girls who she loves more than anything. This story is series of events that the tree of them go through over the years. Sweet moments to more dramatic ones are included. Dianna Fic! Please Read!<strong>

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review :)**


End file.
